In recent years, laser light sources that are small and inexpensive have been manufactured. In addition, as MEMS (Micro Electronic Mechanical Systems) techniques have been advanced, scanning elements that are small and that vibrate at high speeds have been developed.
Under such a circumstance, scanning type laser projectors that cause a scanning element such as an MEMS mirror to deflect the angle of laser light and scan the laser light on a projection target section, and draw an image have been developed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).